1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watches have primarily been used for character display such as time display, and thus have used a liquid crystal display which can display characters and which consumes lower power, for example, a reflective or semi-transmissive liquid crystal display. On the other hand, smartphones are now used as small portable information terminals. Such portable information terminals use a transmissive color liquid crystal display, an organic EL display, or the like.
For a watch worn around a user's wrist for use, a mountable battery has only a small capacity. Hence, when the transmissive color liquid crystal display or the organic EL display is used for the watch in order to allow the watch to implement display with a large amount of information which is handled by the portable information terminal, power consumption increases, and thus, this is unpractical.